Display devices have been proposed in which circuit elements provided in a display region are protected from static electricity. Such a display device is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-63(1988)-10558.
In the above-mentioned disclosure, a plurality of areas each of which is enclosed by scanning lines and signal lines are formed. These areas are arranged in matrix. In each area, a display element and an active element are arranged. With this configuration, a pixel is formed. Between the scanning line and the ground line, and between the signal line and the ground line, switching elements are arranged. With the switching elements, the active element is protected from static electricity.